A semiconductor light source having a primary radiation source and a luminescence conversion element is known for example from the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,861. In semiconductor light sources of this kind, the dissipation of heat emitted by the luminescence conversion element is often unsatisfactory. In these semiconductor light sources, irradiation of the luminescence conversion element by the primary radiation source at a high energy density thus typically results in a relatively pronounced increase in temperature in the luminescence conversion element, as a result of which the efficiency of the wavelength conversion of the luminescence conversion element is impaired.
The document EP 1 734 302 A1 discloses a semiconductor light source in which a luminescence conversion element is provided with a heat conduction member.